Talk:Adderfang/Archive 1
Style Concerns *Needs a Main Quote Taken care of. !!FlameStone_Lives_Forever!! 01:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) *Needs some family cited, including Redtail, Willowpelt and Spottedleaf *''The Last Hope'' needs expanding if possible Darkstripe? ﻿Ok, so darkstripe's parents are willowpelt and tawnyspots, but it is not said on there, is there ANY way we could put tawnyspots on there? 22:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle On Adderfang's page?[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 19:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC) It's not in the books Ok, some of this info is not in the books. you have to go on the website since even the books are sometimes misleading. (Ex. Dappletail is Willowpelt's and Spotted leafs mother) now it has been confirmed that Willowpelt was Spottedleaf's sister, but since it was never in there in the first book, the tree is also in need of Some editing.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 15:13, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I not sure what Website you maen but if it's the one with the trees on it they are not right. Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I mean the Warriorcats website www.Warriorcats.com--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) err...I think this is the not right tree on there?? I'm not sure but. Brambleclaw14 Talk 11:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) We do not use the 'official' website as a reliable source [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 18:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I have looked at the website's family trees before, and they are totally wrong and need to be updated. 22:37, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Grandsons Tigerstar and Graystripe are not Cousins are they? Brambleclaw14 Talk 15:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Not that we know of. Graystripe's parents are unknown.--Dragonfrost 18:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Actually Dragonfrost it's suspected that Willowpelt is Graystripe's mother, but the father is unknown. So Tigerstar and Graystripe r cousins.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 11:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) It's been suspected, not confirmed. Therefore, they aren't.--Dragonfrost not logged in Is it where do you find it out?? Brambleclaw14 Talk 11:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Same palce as i already talked about. However, In Fire and Ice, it's mentioned that Graystripe feels a thaw coming on and Willowpelt agrees, so it's more or less likely that he inherited it from his mother, unles every cat iin the clan can feel a thaw coming and no one else agrees.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 15:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Also it's said that Redtail is Sandstorm's father (go to her talkpage) so Sandstorm is in Adderfang's tree.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 15:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) It has beeen confirmed that Willowpelt and Patchpelt are Graystripes parents.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 19:42, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Family Tree How do we add Cherrykit and Molekit to the family tree underneath Poppyfrost----Berrynose?Hollytail 01:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Deputy? When Tawnyspots was ill, Adderfang stood in as deputy. Should we put that on his infobox? --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 15:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, seems worth it to me. [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular]] [[User Talk:Insaneular|The original Hazelnut spread']] 15:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) charart He should look more mottled and tabby not just tabby-Redfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 23:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Children I'm pretty sure Adderfang is not the father of Willowpelt, Redtail, and Spottedleaf. It never says that he is and he is either Redtail's or Willowpelt's mentor. It is normally not a very good choice for parents to mentor their kits and combine that with the fact that it never comes out and confirms that they're his kits suggests that he is not their father. And another thing, just because their mother is Swiftbreeze doesn't automatically make their father Adderfang. I could list several occasions when she-cats do not stay loyal to one tom for their entire lives. ---Rockpelt 12:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Willowpelt was his apprentice Adderfang is obviously his daughters mentor, indicated by this small clip from Willowpelt's article: ''Later, she becomes an apprentice and is given her apprentice name, Willowpaw. It is not directly stated who her mentor is, although it is mentioned that Sparrowpelt and Adderfang are waiting for their apprentices, Redpaw and Willowpaw, indicating that Adderfang is Willowpaw's mentor as Sparrowpelt is confirmed to be Redpaw's. '' I don'y have the book and cannot cite it. Can someone please look up the page for me so it can be added to their charts? 16:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Found it. Page 423. I'll add it now. 18:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC)